The Birou Sisters: a life retrospective of the first kids of all the franchise
This Story is a life retrospective of Orla, Skyla, Kayla, and Haidyn Birou. this will be written in 4 parts, 1 for each girl. Orla's will deal with her entire reformation and will be the longest to write. The other 3 girls will pretty much explain themselves. Breakdown: part 1: Orla Birou the reformation Part 2: Skyla Part 3: Kayla Part 4: Haidyn This is my story Part 1 Orla Birou The Reformation Orla Birou was born November 9th 2007 in Orlando, Florida to single mother Nicole Birou when her mother was 16. She was a very cheerful infant, pleasing to all that held her. Tranquility and peace was in the Birou house for much of her infancy up to age 2. At age 3, for an unknown reason, she was a sheer terror. She put up a great fight ruining holidays, hurting her sisters and torturing her mommy. However, she eventually became well behaved in the year 2011. When she turned 4 she was beginning her exit from the toddler stage and started to become a school age child. She had a Tangled birthday party. She became 5 years old and started kindergarten, the party was for the Strawberry Shortcake franchise. At this point she is more mature than she was. She became 6 years old and entered the first grade, The birthday party idea was The Dye Ultimate fun When Orla turned 7 her party was Disney's That's So Raven themed. She now has brothers named Brahm and Treat Orla became 8 and the theme started to shift birthday wise and life wise. She chose a rollerskating party as she got older. Now we have 9 year old Orla, That year is where she displayed her genius side. She had a science party as a result, the child proved nearly as smart as Nicole herself. At 10 she enters puberty, and this is a big change for her. she is a preteen now with raging hormones. And lastly for her at age 11, she chose to hold a party in a hotel, a sleepover to be exact. now 11 year old Orla would go on to do many things at her age a much older child would do due to her intellect, other transcripts will depict her as a young adult, but not in this story. End of part 1 Part 2 Skyla Skyla Birou was born to Nicole Birou who was 16 years old at the time. Skyla was a happy baby to raise, she was very pleasing for Nicole to raise. at 1 year old she has a Lil Princess themed party, now as we know 1-year-olds have very short attention spans and the main series has stated many times they have to be timed really short when kids are younger. at 2 years old, Skyla has a goldfish themed party, a very interesting choice of theme for a 2-year-old to have and as she gets older, the parties get a little bit longer. There were treats, including goldfish cake pops, fish and starfish melon skewers, fishbowl cookies, marshmallow pops, goldfish cake, and even goldfish crackers. Plus each child got to take home a goldfish. When Skyla turned 3, she has a Busytown themed party, the series, including Busytown Mysteries, has since been dropped from CBS (it recently got dropped to tragic news, and more adult programming replaces the entire block on the aforementioned network, though a predecessor to the series, which was The Busy World of Richard Scarry, was a former program which once aired on Nick Jr. in the 1990s). When she turns 4, her sister Orla who was 3 at the time (is now 11 along with her, she was older at 4 years at the time, Orla was 3 when the original party story was written). The theme was Dora the Explorer (who's series is still going strong on nickelodeon) which was the girls' favorite TV program. Skyla's 5th birthday as she enters kindergarten and formal school age was a wild horses themed party. She began to love horses ever since her class took a class field trip to a local farm and the whole class got to see horses, and Skyla liked the brown horse with white patches. Skyla's 6th birthday was an Elegent Princess Damask themed party where her little friends would get to dress up like little princess and engage in tea parties. Skyla's 7th birthday was a Madeline themed party, this series was popular with children and is the longest continuous running one. Skyla's 8th birthday was a Flutterby Butterflies themed party, and we held it at the Loews Portfolio Bay Hotel room. Skyla and her friends and cousins dressed up with butterfly wings. At 9, Skyla would enter puberty (in girls this is earlier and which is why its 9, in boys it starts anywhere from 11-16 or later, Brahm and Treat can get a write in later if the community wants to contribute to my story). she would get a Mermaids themed party at 10 she has a Diva Zebra print themed party. and lastly at 11 she would have a Paris Damask themed party, she would go on to a bright future where her spouse i belive was named end of part 2 Part 3 Kayla Kayla is the twin sister of Orla Birou. Kayla Birou was born November 9th 2007 in Orlando, Florida to single mother Nicole Birou when her mother was 16. She was a very cheerful infant, pleasing to all that held her. Tranquility and peace was in the Birou house for much of her infancy. Her Dora the Explorer Halloween costume was destroyed by her twin sister, Orla, who set it on fire and Kayla was disappointed the next day. At age 3, she had a Mickey Mouse Clubhouse birthday party. At age 4 she had a Tangled themed birthday party. As Kayla entered Kindergarten age (5) she had a Strawberry Shortcake themed birthday party At age 6 Kayla had a Tye Dye Ultimate fun themed birthday party. At age 7 Kayla and Orla would get along better and bond to the point where they appreciated each others company. They planned a That's so Raven themed birthday party together. At age 8 Kayla had a Rollerskating party At age 9 Kayla had a Science party and she would start puberty along with both her sisters At age 10 puberty continued for Kayla and she has a birthday party at the Kennedy Center Space Museum At age 11 She would have a sleepover at a hotel with all of her friends In a later set of transcripts it features the girls as young adults where all would marry well mannered men later on End Part 3 Part 4 Haidyn This last part tells the story of our oldest Birou Daughter Haidyn. Haidyn Birou was born to Nicole Birou, who was unusually 14 years old by the time she became a single mother on July 14th 2005 in Tallahassee Florida. As the oldest she would be a delightful and wonderful baby in a very peaceful Birou House years before chaos happens. As she turns 1 she had a Little Golden Books themed party, As she was a baby at that time, babies parties have to be timed to be very short due to a very short attention span. Haidyn would turn 2 and have a Sea Life themed party, her attention span starts to grow a little longer as she is a toddler. Haidyn turns 3 and has a Enchanted Unicorn themed party. As Haidyn turns 4 a big transition from toddler to school age child occurs, She would have a Lion King themed party. Haidyn turns 5 and becomes a kindergartner, She has a Pinkalicious themed party Haidyn turns 6 and has a Disney Princess themed party, this would be destroyed by toddler Orla Birou at 3 years old. Haidyn turns 7 and has a Monster High themed party Haidyn turns 8 and has a Hawaiian Girl themed party Haidyn turns 9 and has a Hippie Chick themed party, puberty starts for Haidyn here Haidyn turns 10 and has a Fashionista themed party, puberty continues Haidyn turns 11 and has a SpongeBob Squarepants themed party. Unfortunately, it was ruined by her brothers Brahm and Treat. The girls would grow into beautiful woman over the test of time and all would go on to bright and promising futures, all ending in marriage to men in their 2nd revist. end of story Category:Fanfics Category:Life Retrospectives